kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
PL Pulaski
(Sorry, PL Pulaski is a Polish chatroom, so info only in Polish for now.) General info PL Pulaski to pierwszy polski czatroom na Kongregate, powstał w 2007/8 roku pod nazwą "Pulaski's Place". Na początku jako roomowner figurowal jimgreer i nie było moderacji, potem nastał czas modów, a właścicielem stał się dalej jest Vivaldiii. Pierwszy rzut polskich modów: Vivaldii, Ottar i Miko_. Przyjęło się, że PL Pulaski jest uważany za nieco bardziej "dorosły" pod względem wieku użytkowników od innych polskich chatroomów. I pamiętajcie: "przez internet wszystkie kobiety sa piekne" kaps. Stara Gwardia Mianem Starej Gwardii określamy elitę tego czata. Głównym wyznacznikiem starogwardzisty jest konto z 2008. Naszym przywódcą jest Yarpenn! 2008! PL Pulaski Mods Quiditty http://images.wikia.com/kongregate/images/6/6c/Moderator_icon.gif "Heja banana!" *Urocza panna. Bądź miły to i ona będzie miła. Posiada duży album z nagimi fotkami i chętnie daje do niego dostęp. Wystarczy wysłać jej na whispera słowo-klucz "pragnę jeść zielone parówki". *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Quiditty *ZDJĘCIE QUIDITTY! *GIF *fap fap fap*h CTSG http://images.wikia.com/kongregate/images/6/6c/Moderator_icon.gif *Siedzi bogowie wiedzą gdzie i zapewne gra w Meinkrafta. *Chcecie go zdenerwować? Spytajcie się kiedy jadł schaboszczaka z ziemniakami i buraczkami. *Samozwańczy władca kwadratowego podwórza. *Ostatnio grzywa rośnie mu jeszcze bardziej bo poza Meinkraftem dostaje pochwały za Witchera. *Punkty wyżej pisał zapewne decad który ma zajeba na punkcie wszystkiego co robi CTSG. Szkoda tylko że wyleciał stary śmieszniejszy opis. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/CTSG decadentisme http://images.wikia.com/kongregate/images/6/6c/Moderator_icon.gif *Samozwańczy władca morsów, pogromca każdej paczki ciastek w zasięgu jego rąk. Jego celem życiowym jest zbudowanie Titanica w skali 2:1 z sucharów. *Uważaj! Ma paskudny zwyczaj symulować AFK po czym wpada z dziką furią na czata i macha banhammerem na lewo i prawo. *Wycieka mu mózg z uszu. *Lubi zombie. Nie, nie w taki sposób jak myślisz. *Kiedyś zaczął zdanie z małej litery. Są dowody! *Jest wrogiem failwhale'a. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/decadentisme Dave666 http://images.wikia.com/kongregate/images/6/6c/Moderator_icon.gif *Słynny gwałciciel wielokropków. *Stały bywalec czata. Chodzą słuchy że X w przeglądarce zarósł mu kurzem. Rakelnahe http://images.wikia.com/kongregate/images/6/6c/Moderator_icon.gif *Czasami wpada na PL Pulaskiego, ale ogólnie jest zdrajcą narodu, bo moduje na zagramanicznych chatroomach. Jest adminem na redwatchu i polonica.net. *Powszechnie wiadomo, że jej włosy miewają kolor tęczy. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Rakelnahe Eve131 http://images.wikia.com/kongregate/images/6/6c/Moderator_icon.gif *Jako jedyny moderator zamiast banhammera używala swojej potężnej, naszpikowanej kolcami i czarnej od zakrzepłej krwi trolli... damskiej torebki. Jej torebka jest bezcennym artefaktem, kto ją kiedykolwiek odnajdzie zawładnie Pulaskim PL. *Maniaczka MMO. Latała z zwykłymi śmiertelnikami w Sacred Seasons. Poza SS jest wielkim fanem Luna Online +. Prawdziwy no-life. Ostatnio cześto się ją widuje w LoLu. *Zrezygnowała z modowania i poprosiła o bana. Nie było to w żaden sposób wymuszone przez Administratorów, jak niektórzy twierdzą (jako dowód starczy prosty fakt, że admini odbanowali jej konto). P *Kto ją wkurzy to niech ucieka. Już nie jest modem, ALE lepiej jej nie wkurzać :) *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Eve131 WielebnyB. http://images.wikia.com/kongregate/images/6/6c/Moderator_icon.gif *Tak naprawdę jest niczym Clint Eastwood - by chronić prawa czasem je łamie i robi to z klasą. *Jest niczym Clint Eastwood - widuję się go coraz rzadziej. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/WielebnyB Mandracos http://images.wikia.com/kongregate/images/6/6c/Moderator_icon.gif *Kolekcjoner badge'y. Brak mu 71 do pełnej kolekcji. *Autor terminu Meinkraft oraz główny myśliciel nurtu filozoficznego zwanego "zakopwogródkizmem".. *Lubi podrywac Olkę i myśli, że kiedyś mu się uda (naiwny). *Kocham Cię, Kocie, i zawsze będę... to znaczy lubię troszeczkę, wiesz - olcik *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Mandracos ** Current Notable PL Pulaski Users Horix Pierdolony skurwiel Horix *Dziwka Horix *Lodziara Anjani *Smocza wiedźma. Rude, wredne i gryzie :) *Nick wymawia się aniani (o andżani się wkurza). Lekcja obrazkowa dla ułomnych *Za pierogi zrobi wszystko. Sama przyrządza takie potrawy, których opisy powodują zwiększenie otyłości i nocnego podjadania w społeczności PL Pulaskiego. *Występuje gościnnie na PL Kosciuszko *Znawczyni cycków. Zna się na nich lepiej niż wielu facetów. Legendy powiadają że ma własne, ale to rzecz niepotwierdzona. Nikomu nie pozwala ich dotykać. Wieść gminna niesie, że ludzie płaczą ze szczęścia na ich widok, ateiści zaczynają wierzyć w boga, a każda kobieta w promieniu 10 kilometrów zostaje lesbijką . Według Esma są jak "oscylator harmoniczny". Dał okejkę (zapytany twierdzi ze żadnej okejki nie dawał). *Posiada najlepszy na wikii opis do trollowania. *Lubi na burleskę. *Używa wagi w kuchni. WAGI!! Dyndol *Po dobranocce i porcji Nesquika trolluje na wirtualnej polsce i epulsie. Dzimi *'CYCKI!' Esmerius *Wybitny opiniodawca cycków. Zachowuje bezwględny obiektywizm. *Chodzą słuchy, że uczy całować i posiada dużo certyfikatów, że umie uczyć. Jakby ktoś się chciał zapisać, to 150zł/h pieniądze z góry do Horixa. Dla młodych i przystojnych brunetów zniżki! FritzPL *Podchodzi pod trolla. Miewa dość często ataki złości i padaczki. JonbeePL *Ciota, ale ma dobre serce. kapsoniarz *Jeden z prymitywniejszych Trolli *Czarnuch z afro :) *Wykonuje proste polecenia za paczke fajek. Skomplikowanych nie rozumie. *Lepiej mu było w krótszych włosach, bo nie wyglądał jak 15-letni prawiczek z obozu jezusowego. *Uważa że Tomasz Jacyków "powinien więcej pisac". *Całe dzieciństwo siedział zamknięty w piwnicy z Monopoly. Zamknęła go tam jego matka któa była mamutem. kubaboss Nieznany *Jeden z nielicznych okazów userów sprzed 2008. Mac70 *Jest typem dowódcy. *Ma fajnych idoli: http://dl.dropbox.com/u/370598/Mac70-Hitler.jpg Magpl2 *Ma schizy na punkcie swych badge'y - kiedy pojawiają się nowe młóci w nie bez litości dla siebie, czatu lub czegokolwiek innego. ol_cik *Poluje na małych, napalonych chłopców i męża. Też może być mały i napalony. *Przy nim każdy facet jest napalonym chłopcem. *Jest mężczyzną. raderk *Pierwszy i jedyny hipster na Pulaskim. Ma Fancy Pants Adventure na vinylu. *Swoje chamstwo uznaje za sarkazm godny samego dra House'a. *Nie przejmuj się... o coś byś się nie wykłucał raderk... i tak wie lepiej. *Posiadacz tytułu "Propagandycznie skończony idiota". *Został zainfekowany manią Zeininga. *Stwierdzono u niego daleko posunięty autyzm. *RPG (wg. raderka) - Rozwijanie Postaci w Grze. Sajan1230 *Napalony jadacz pierogów, umiejący zjeść je na 431 sposobów. Próbuje za to zdobyć rekord Guinessa. silverooster *Właścicielka zielonych dreadów i pokaźnej kapliczki Wielkiego Cthulhu. *Łączą ją niesprecyzowane kontakty z decadem sprowadzające się w pewnej mierze do rywalizacji w AKS the_J3st3r *Człowiek idealnie pasujący do nicka - czasem błaznuje, ale, o ile jest trzeźwy, można prowadzić z nim dyskusję na każdy temat. *Rzadko bywa trzeźwy; i ostatnio w ogóle rzadko bywa. *Posiada najdłuższego na chatroomie. *...chociaż ostatnio trwa akcja usuwania mutów. toiryelhsa "kiedyś widziałęm w telezakupach taką maszynę na korbkę do obierania ziemniaków. Obierało ziemniaki szybciej, niż baba osiemdziesięciletnia, która ziemniaki strugała od 65 lat" *Udaje złośliwą mendę, ale tak naprawde ma miękkie serce. *Uwielbia jednorożce i wszelkie rodzaje alkoholu (twierdzi, że etylowego, ale to kłamstwo). quintonari "Ja tylko mówię ludziom że ssą pałę" Urbu *Diskutér z Prahy. Uwielbia się kłócić na każdy temat, zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy prawdopodobnie nie ma racji. *Z Polski uciekał przed dopalaczami. Trafił do Czech. wdev *żonaty :( *ALE jeszcze nie dzieciaty :))) WizzardPL *Jedyny człowiek hodujący sowy w brodzie. Przynoszą mu one jedzenie. Yawner *Codziennie rano siada do Tyranta z poranną erekcją. Z emocji aż przesuwa stół. *Słynny ekonomista. Jego cytaty "gedzo9er moja kasa" i "jce odolary!!&&&$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$" sam Balcerowicz oprawił i powiesił nad łóżkiem (potrzebne źródło). Zeru *Maniak Elements. Niektórzy mówią, że zamordował całe Top 3 by być Top 1. *Prawdziwy maniak Elements. By to opisać, nie starczy jeden punkt. *Napisał tutka do rebulida, ale z nikim się nim nie dzieli. On powiedział na czacie, spisał Mag, jakby edytujący spytał, dostałby ten link. *Pierwotną wersję powyższego punktu spisał raderk. Trolled! *Podglądnij go w czasie rzeczywistym! Trolls Defaced arystoteles *Ot taki prostaczek. Sporo gra w Meinkrafta. *Niech pisze co chce. Dla nas już zawsze pozostanie 13 letnim Zbysiem. Koszatnica *Starszy od większości użytkowników konga (ale nie dojrzalszy). *Szeroko znany z powodu swojej enterowej biegunki. Gego *różne ksywy z Gego w nazwie (kilka z nich to konta Horixa) *Na dźwięk jego nicka modzi drżą. Część modów twierdzi, że jedyne, co im drży, to czoło od facepalma. *Od czasu do czasu ponownie nawiedza chatroomy, witając wszystkich swym gromkim i radosnym "siema pedały" lub "siema kurwy". Category:Polish chat rooms Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Chat rooms without room owners